


in another universe

by themadtilde



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Dancing, Episode 10: This World Inverted, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, established relationship (in the au), literally an au in an au, yeah just some weird stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw this on tumblr: <em> Simon gets stuck in AU just to find out the Raphael Santiago is his boyfriend there </em> and wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in another universe

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally an AU in an AU.  
> For example, I have no reason for Simon to follow Clary to this universe. And Sizzy just sort of vanished. Idk man, I like Sizzy but I could, for obvious reason, not have Isabelle here.  
> No cred for the idea! I found it on Tumblr. Gosh, that page had me wrecked.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.
> 
> I have mixed American and British English, sorry for that.

Simon stumbled around at the party, feeling confused. Everyone around him were happy and careless - either dancing or having fun with their friends. He glanced over at Clary, who danced with Jace.

Great. She was clearly lost in him. Simon could only hope she hadn’t forgotten why they were here.

Looking at Jocelyn and Valentine, Simon could understand why Clary wanted to stay here. Her mother was healthy and awake, and her father wasn’t an evil maniac who plotted world domination. And he himself - he wasn't a vampire. He pressed his hand to his chest and closed his eyes when he felt his heartbeat.

His heartbeat. How he had missed that.

 _But this isn’t where I_ _belong_ , Simon thought. _We need to get out of here._

He was about to walk up to Clary and tear her away from Jace, when he felt someone grab his wrist. Turning around, he stared into a face he recognized very well.

“Raphael?” he gasped.

Raphael stood there, dressed in dark but not as expensive clothes as he had worn in their actual universe. His hair was tousled and messy, and his cheeks were rosy.

Startled, Simon realized that he looked … human.

“Hey!” greeted Raphael, and let go of Simon’s wrist. “Where did you go? I just went to the bathroom and when I came back, you were gone.”

 _What_?

“Er … I was?” Simon stuttered.

“Yeah.” Raphael raised his eyebrows and Simon realized that his eyes were brown instead of almost black. His skin looked healthier and lips more pink.

Suddenly, he realized he should probably come up with an answer.

“Oh, yeah, I just … went and talked to Clary,” he explained sloppily, and gestured behind him toward Clary and Jace. Raphael looked over at them and nodded slowly.

“Uh-huh. Well, they seem pretty busy right now, so may I have you to myself?”

_Did Raphael just make a move on me?_

“Sure,” said Simon, confused. But what else should he answer?

 _‘No’, dumbass,_ his brain told him. But Simon quickly told that part of his mind to shut up, and let Raphael usher him towards the dance floor.

“Dance with me, then?” the vampi- sorry, Raphael, asked. Simon squeaked something that should resemble a ‘yes’ and Raphael smiled. Actually smiled. Not mischeviously or mockingly. Just a genuine smile.

Awkwardly, he let Raphael take the lead. It felt weird being this close to his usual frenemy. But Raphael didn't look sour and sullen; instead, he grinned happily at Simon as if he was used to doing this with him.

As they slowly swirled around on the dance floor to the music, Simon felt himself drift away. Raphael's body was warm and pulsing. Blood pumped through his veins.

_Why am I worried? Everything’s fine here._

“Are you okay?” asked Raphael, and for a moment, Simon remembered.

“Yeah, I just .. zoned out there for a moment.” He tried to send off a reassuring smile. Raphael nodded slowly, clearly not believing him.

“Sure about that?” 

Simon nodded and bit his lip. Was Raphael worrying about him?

“Well, just tell me if there’s anything you’d like to talk about,” said Raphael and smiled again. Simon couldn’t really process the thought of Raphael Santiago smiling, though.

They danced slowly, but Simon’s mind as somewhere else. He just couldn’t figure out what the hell was happening. He felt more confused than ever, as if his heart had split in half and wanted to go seperate ways.

“By the way, do you know when the paintings will arrive?” inquired Raphael.

“Paintings?”

“Yeah, you know. Those we ordered to our apartment.”

Simon felt himself getting panicked. “Our apartment?”

Raphael scrutinized him, eyes warm and genuine. So … not-vampire-ish.

“Simon, have you hit your head or something? Our apartment. We moved there two weeks ago, to celebrate our one year anniversary.” He said it slowly, as if Simon already should know this.

For a moment, Simon froze and Raphael nearly stumbled over his feet. _One year anniversary?_

_Raphael is my … boyfriend?_

“Right!” Simon squeaked. “Anniversary. Yeah, I know. I just … forgot that we ordered those.” He forced a grin.

“Yeah, and those dining chairs too,” Raphael reminded him.

“Oh, right. I remember them too, actually.” Simon started to smile while he pictured the chairs. He and Raphael had been in the warehouse for hours, just to pick the right set of chairs. How could he have forgotten that?

“Good." Raphael smiled, looking relieved. "Do you think we should place the table in the middle of the kitchen, or maybe next to the window?” he asked, looking serious.

“The window, definitely. Then we can watch the birds out there.”

Raphael threw his head back and laughed. “Birds? Oh my god Simon, you’re so geeky. But I love you for that.”

Simon felt himself joining in on the laughing. _What am I worrying about? Everything’s fine. I have a boyfriend and a future planned with him,_ he thought happily. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Clary smile at him and wink over Jace’s shoulder. He grinned back and did a thumbs-up, before Raphael’s face came into his line of vision.

Then they were kissing, slow and passionate while rocking softly to the music. Raphael's lips were soft and warm, full of life and blood. Simon closed his eyes and kissed back, feeling completely content and satisfied.

_Everything’s just perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot, so i will not continue this.  
> Hope you liked that tiny piece of weirdness.
> 
> Like my writing? Check out my other Saphael and Malec-fics! All of them are G or T-rated, completed and seemingly appreciated.


End file.
